ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Gorilla-Man (Kenneth Hale)
A soldier of fortune, Kenneth Hale lived for thrills and adventure. Fearing old age and death, he sought immortality on the African continent. He heard tales of a legendary gorilla that stood like a man, and that if he killed it, he would live forever, never aging. He hunted the beast, but when he met it, he could not kill it. Leaving it alive, Hale wandered the jungle, becoming lost and sick. The gorilla found him and forced Ken Hale's hand. Ken killed the beast in self defense, not knowing that he had just taken the curse of the gorilla man upon himself. He obtained his immortality, but it came along with spending the rest of his immortal life in the body of a gorilla. Powers and Abilities * Mystical Enchantment: As a result of killing the last Gorilla-Man, Hale has inherited the enchantment and has been physically transformed into a gorilla. As a result of his transformation, Hale possesses various attributes associated with the enchantment. ** Superhuman Strength: As Gorilla-Man, Hale is as strong as an adult mountain gorilla. At his peak, he possesses sufficient strength to lift approximately 1,500 lbs. ** Superhuman Stamina: The enchantment has dramatically increased Hale's musculature and it is signifigantly more efficient than that of a normal human. His muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. ** Superhuman Durability: Hale's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to some types of injury than the bodily tissues of a normal human. For instance, he is much more resistant to impact and blunt trauma forces than a normal human. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from many stories up or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman foe, that would severely injure or kill a human with little to no injury to himself. ** Superhuman Agility: Hale possesses the natural agility of the great ape in which he's named for. His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Dexterity: As with an actual gorilla, Hale is able to use his feet to perform most of the same purposes that he can accomplish with his hands. For example, he is able to tie knots with his toes and can use weapons such as guns or knives as comfortably with his feet as with his hands. ** Superhuman Sense of Smell: As Gorilla-Man, Hale has a sophisticated and highly developed sense of smell. Hale is able to remember, identify, and track individual targes by their natural scent even through dense jungle terrains and if the scent has been greatly eroded by natural factors. ** Immortality: Another part of the Gorilla-Man enchantment is the fact that Hale is functionally immortal. As long as Hale is Gorilla-Man, he is immune to further aging and is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gifted Category:Spies Category:Agents of Atlas Category:Soldiers Category:Howling Commandos (Monsters)